Ninjago season 5: Chen's return
Chapter 1: Conversation "AHHH!" yelled Chen as he and his army fell into a mist of darkness. "Thanks to me! You are all here!" said lord Garmadon coming out of the mist. "Quiet! You're here as well! You're cursed!" yelled Chen with his staff. "We are all cursed." said Clouse coming out of the mist. "Ha! You're cornered!" said Spike as he got out his sword. "Yes, i can't believe that lord Germadon is in the curse realm. Let me guess, Chen, you cursed him and he dragged you in with him?" questioned Clouse. "No! I sacerficed myself for ninjago city!" said lord Garmadon. "Yes, failing my plan!" said Chen. "Oh my, Chen. You look more different." said Clouse. "Without you, i used the spell." said Chen. "Don't worry.." said Clouse as he used his magic and he transformed into a adacondrai snake! "Wow, excellent! but, we got someone to worry about.." smirked Chen as he and the others surrounded Garmadon. "Stop this instant!" yelled one of the adacondrai generals coming out of the mist. "Oh, it's you guys! Army! Bow to your new masters!" yelled Chen as he and his army bowed to the adacondrai generals. "QUIET! LIKE I SAID YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE US!" yelled one of the adacondrai generals. "Thank god you're here!" smiled Garmadon. "Pleasure is all mine. You did good for sacerficing yourself for ninjago. Now, your statue is built for your honor and bravery." said the leader adacondrai general. "How is my son?" questioned Garmadon. "He's good. He's very sad about your loss, i mean everyone is sad but they're happy that ninjago is in peace now." smiled the adacondrai ghost. Garmadon sighed and smiled. "By the way, where's Morro? He's supposed to be 'scaring' banished realm people who have been banished from New Ninjago City in the haunted nights only." said the snake ghost. "I will look for him. He's been a troublemaker eversince i knew him. Thank god my father banished him to the cursed realm." said lord Garmadon. "Take care." said the snake ghost as he also dissapeared. Clouse peered over Chen's shoulder and nudged him. "What?" questioned Chen. "M-Master, i think we have very good news." smiled Clouse. "What news? We have to get out of this 'Place' quickly!" yelled Chen. "Morro's not here, cause maybe, he's escaped." smiled Clouse. "So what? I never talked to that guy ever in the history of Ninjago!" yelled Chen. "Remember Ronin? Ronin is in Ninjago, i think Ronin and Morro are planning to free us out of here." smiled Clouse with a grin. Chen's worried face turned from sad to a grin. "Excellent..." he smiled. Chapter 2: Morro's plan The ninjas were eating frosted vannilla cake and were talking about their battles and if this is the last time they save the world and new ninjago city. "To me i think it won't be the last time." said Cole in a depressed look. "To me it is the last time." worried Lloyd. "My son's right. After the sacerfice of my husband, there will never and shouldn't be any more threats to face New Ninjago City!" yelled Misako. "You're right." said Sensei Wu. "Hey guysss, let's just forget about this and enjoy eating more cake...." said Nya. "Excellent." said Jay. "We can multi-task." said Lloyd as he stood up and left. "Poor kid." said Kai. "Without his father, he's lonely." said Zane. "I know, right?" questioned Skylor entering the kitchen. Everyone saddned a little. From the dephts of the darkness, a green ghostly image came out. "It's time... to do my task, and free Chen..." said the ghost as he appeared to be Morro! Morro smiled and went inside the house as a invisible ghost. Back in the house: Lloyd had a picture of his father in his hands, and shed a tear. "Oh, father... why?" cried Lloyd. Morro sneakly entered the room and tip toed behind Lloyd. Lloyd looked back quickly and saw Morro! Lloyd put on his ninja mask. "Who are you! How dare you tresspass my house!" yelled Lloyd as he got out his golden sword. "I'm not a alien threat! I come in peace! My name's Morro, I heard everything your father did for you." said Morro. Lloyd gasped. "I can bring him back, if you do me a favor..." hissed Morro as he looked into Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd's eyes turned bright green and nodded. Category:Fanfictions